


stumble through heaven

by starrywrite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i literally don't know what else to tag this as, it's just a cute lil something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: “i can’t believe that you move shit with your mind, but a skateboard is your achilles’ heel.”





	stumble through heaven

**Author's Note:**

> because girl hate is so yesterday™️ and i just rly want these two to have a proper friendship in s3. 
> 
> inspired by: this art - http://dogpu.tumblr.com/post/167874337940/hey-season-3-let-them-be-friends-pls-thats-all - by @dogpu 
> 
> ((could be platonic or romantic ur call))

el’s eyes widen and she tightens her grip on max’s arms as the board beneath her feet wobbles unsteadily. the redhead can’t help but to smile.

“i can’t believe that you move shit with your mind, but a skateboard is your achilles’ heel.”

el’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, “achilles’ heel?” she repeats.

“it means a weakness,” max explains patiently, gently — and very slowly — moving el on her skateboard. the mage clings to her, despite the fact that they’re hardly even moving. “not that you’re weak,” max adds. “you’re, like, the total opposite of weak.”

“strong?” el asks in confirmation, and when max hums “yes,” el says to her, “you’re strong.”

max rolls her eyes and scoffs a little, “okay miss telekinetic.”

eleven shakes her head, “that’s not strong,” she insists and shakily, she lets go of her way-too-tight grip on max’s bicep to place a palm over the redhead’s heart. max stills, their skateboarding lesson suddenly less important right now, and she looks at el, locking eyes with her. eleven smiles, just slightly, and says in her voice that’s all but soft as a cloud, “ _ you _ are strong.”

it doesn’t take much to make max flustered; lucas and dustin had been working their asses off to woo her and their attempts, for the most part, had been futile. and then eleven comes along, with her cool powers and cool hair and just  _ cool  _ existence, and somehow this girl of very few words has managed to make her Feel so much more than anyone else had. her face feels hot and she adverts her gaze downward, mumbling an embarrassed, “thank you,” and quickly changes the subject. 

“okay,” max clears her throat — trying to clear her head of any and all thoughts revolving around what el had just told her — and takes a step back from eleven, whose eyes widen in horror yet again. “it’s okay,” she quickly reassures her. “it’s okay. a little space between us might make it easier for you to move.” not to mention, the wheel of her board kept bumping into her foot every time el allowed her to push her even the slightest bit, and max was certain there was a bruise forming on her toe. “you’re gonna be fine,” she makes sure to tell her as she takes one of el’s hands, putting about an arm’s length of distance between the two, despite el’s other hand still locking her bicep in a tight grip max probably couldn’t shake if she tried. 

“don’t let me fall?” the statement comes out sounding like a question, el’s warm, brown eyes on the ground warily.

“i won’t,” max tells her, walking slowly to get the skateboard moving at a snail-like pace. “you totally got this,” she grins, excitedly at the minimal progress being made.

el finally looks up from the ground and back at max when she asks, “promise?” 

those brown eyes make something in max ache; those eyes have seen pain no one else could ever understand, seen the trust she had put into someone who should thought was worthy be broken without a second thought. max knows what that feels like. and she remembers lucas’ words to her so long ago —  _ “we have a lot of rules in our party, but the most important is ‘friends don’t lie.’ never, ever. no matter what.” _ — and she says with all the sincerity in her heart, “yeah, i promise.”


End file.
